Ask Mike
by BaconaterDaPig
Summary: I really had no idea what to do, so I kidnapped Mike! I'm making him anwser ANY question you guys come up with. No Mikes were harmed, wait no, killed during the making of this. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Ask Mike. Mike Schmidt here will anwser any question, "No I won't!", ANY question. Just leave a review with your question. "Help me..." And any other story ideas, just PM me. I have no idea what to write.**

Questions my friends asked Mike:

Which character do you like best?

"How about the one that will never get me? Foxy keeps wanting hugs from me, Freddy keeps laughing at some joke Bonnie made. So better be Chica, who never shares pizza."

Any thoughts on the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?

"11 animatronics? No doors? ONLY A FLASHLIGHT AND A CHEAP MASK! The good news is that I'm not doing it."

Anything to say to Jeremy?

"Good. Luck."

Finally, any thoughts on Foxy x Mike?

"My eyes! No! Nope train! Noooooope!" Mike ran away... Better go get him. Until next time!

**I know it's short, but wasn't a lot of questions for Mike. Freddy: When can we kill him? Not today, Freddy. Soon as I'm done with him. *watches Nope Train flying off into the sunset* Buy the merchandise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I read your** **questions**, **and Mike can't wait to anwser them! "Yes I can..." Let the questions begin! Also, from now on, thanks to a helpful review, PM your questions to me. I'm gonna have to switch the rating to T soon, aren't I?**

Thoughts on Chica x Mike?

"Why are you guys so obsessed with me -" MIKE! This is supposed to be for kids! "Anyway, no. Not happening."

What do you think about the animatronics? A(not supposed to say this in a K+ story), or just idiots.

"More of the first one. But the second one too, because if they were smarter, I'd be dead. I mean literally, I have way better ideas for how to kill me, but I'm not giving them out!"

Why didn't you quit the first night?

Mike just shrugged for this one.

Why did you get fired?

"Tampering with them. And..." His words trailed off. Let your imagination finish it.

Is there a possibility they don't want to kill you?

"Nope."

Who IS Phone Guy?

"An idiot. You're on your own, sorry. He died."

Unlimited power or something to mess the animatronics up?

"The 2nd option. FLAMETHROWER. Burn the place down! Yeah!"

**Buy the merchandise, I told you! *throws Foxy plushies at everyone* Just to remind you, PM the questions now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Just a quick thing, I'm running out of ideas for stories. There is a forum on my profile where you can submit your ideas. Back to the story.**

So Mike, if at the 3rd location, there's only doors, what would you do?

Um... Guys? He's not even there. I'll have to fetch him.

What would you do if you were hired for FNaF2.

"Why, I would go up to the boss, go "Nope!", and run."

Why didn't you quit?!

"Reasons..." He shuffled away.

How did you beat 4/20?!

"All you have to do is... Uh... I forgot. Really stressful."

What do you think of Phone Guy in the new location?

"I'm very concerned that this guy is the person who got stuffed in a suit in the first location!"

Why don't you like Foxy?

"You guys keep making seem like he's the good guy. If you actually had my job, you wouldn't be thinking that anymore."

Do you think you were framed by the 5 children?

"What 5 children? Am I missing something? Where did you even get that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if I mess up any questions. I really am. Sometimes I take what people say and kinda mess it up. I don't know how to explain it. I'll redo it though.**

Mike, what would you do if you had internet available to you?

"Duh watch-" Don't you even dare! I wanna keep this a kids story! "YouTube videos. Heh heh." Much better.

What would the animatronics do if they saw a scared little child trapped with you?

"Stuff it in a suit. A tiny one. Just because it's a kid doesn't mean it's not an "endoskeleton"

What would each of the animatronics' relationship with you be, if they weren't going to kill you?

"First of all, Bonnie seems like a cool guy. Chica would be that friend who likes food but never gets fat. Freddy would be the unspoken leader. And Foxy is that person who never talks, but everyone loves. And Goldie right here, um, is the shy one as well! We'd be a normal group of friends."

Here is a flamethrower. Which animatronic do you kill?

"First of all, why can't I burn them all? But anyways, I'd burn Foxy. Not to be rude. He's the factor that makes me check the cameras, making me vulnerable to the rest."

Mike, you are hired for FNaF2, as a guard, and you cannot quit or your boss will kill you. What do you do?

"Accept my fate."

Are you dyslexic?

"What do you mean, I'm not dying! Just kidding, I'm not. If I was, I'd be anwsering all of these completely wrong!"


	5. Chapter 5

Mike, what do you do if Goldie is summoned? (Mike has never gotten Goldie. It is pretty rare.)

"Summoned? Is this the Devil of animatronics? Do I need to bring a sacrifice?"

Mike, what do you think of the Rule 63 and Rule 34 posts with you and the animatronics?

"What do mean- OH GOD MY EYES!"

Is the monitor a tablet or something else?

"It's actually called, the only thing that stops Foxy from giving me a hug."

What do you do if Chica/Bonnie is behind the monitor?

"Cry silently and hope I don't die."

**Questions from friends!**

Mike, why don't you just wear a suit?

"I can do that?" He looks for a suit. "All I can find is," He shudders.

Why don't you install better doors that don't run on power?

"You're asking a guy who didn't bring a suit, didn't bring a generator, and sure as heck didn't quit after Night 1."

**Thanks for the support on this story! By the way, do you want me to include Jeremy? "Please, don't" Jeremy said. It's their choice! Also, I am going to have a contest for a new story. PM ideas to me, and I'll choose one or a few. Can't be M. Sorry, no OCs. Don't worry about spelling, just be decent. Ok? Ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"NO! SPARE ME!" Jeremy was dragged into the backstage along with Mike. You guys are gonna anwser any question these people come up with. Yes, you can dare them, but if they don't, I point to a Freddy suit, stuffing will occur.**

Mike, do you have a roomate? Is it Jeremy? If not, who?

"I'm in college. My dorm includes Ash, and Jeremy."

Which is worse, Slenderman or the animatronics?

"The animatronics. It's not like there's a slenderman animatronic." Jeremy shows him a picture of the Marionette (the Puppet). "Dangit!" Jeremy anwsers with, "Definitely the animatronics."

Both of you, why don't you monitor outside the building?

"We're idiots who somehow survived. We can handle it."

Mike, give a descriptive input on your kidnapping.

"Well, I was in the office. Somebody in a Freddy suit knocked me out and dragged me backstage. She pulled off the mask and put me in a chair. Tied me up. And showed me a bunch of questions I had to answer or I would be stuffed into a suit." Baconnater whistles.

And you, Jeremy?

"Well, I was wearing my Freddy mask, and I heard this music, but the music box was wound up, so I got scared. I fainted for an odd reason, and a person in a Marionette costume did the same thing to me as Mike said."

What does Goldie do when you summon him?

"We have a tea party and stuff! No we don't, I just put my monitor up."

Now, do the Harlem Shake!

Jeremy approaches the camera with a Freddy mask. He starts dancing a little. "Do the Harlem Shake!" It changes to Mike and Jeremy with Freddy masks dancing together, Goldie popping up randomly, and Foxy sliding through the door. Then, static.

**Don't worry. They are fine. I swear! Also, Ash is an OC, that is only mentioned. Well, anyway, DO THE HARLEM SHAKE. Freddy facepalms.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last 'Ask Mike'. I just don't like it that much and there's other things I want to do. And you notice the neglect obviously. There's just not enough questions. But I'm keeping Mike. Just kidding. "Phew." Also, I can't access that link. I probably watched it though.**

Mike, how would you feel if you had a better power generator?

"Pretty frikin happy,"

Do you think there were animatronics before these 11?

"No, unless we're gonna keep going downhill."

Is the Marionette like Dimento from Paper Mario? (Had to get a picture, sorry I don't know)

"If the Marionette had cousins and family, Slenderman, that jack dude from that one movie, and him would have a family reunion. Yes."

What if someone whispered "jumpscare" in your ear?

"I'd be pretty terrified. I don't know who he is. Or she."

What does the fox say?

"It screeches for eternity, that's what it says. Sorry to ruin it."

Jeremy, play FNAF. Mike, play FNAF2.

"Can I keep the mask?" No, the animatronics will not stuff you, but you will still get jumpscared.

~FNAF and Jeremy (Sorry, prequel will not affect.)

"WHY IS THERE NO MASK!?" Jeremy yelped as the phone rang. "Oh it's you! Here to tell me lies again?" (Insert Night 1 phone call.) "Is it too late to quit? Atleast there's no marionette." Jeremy did nothing, due to the fact he knew everything to be different, so when he put up the camera, Bonnie wasn't on stage. It was 2 am. Jeremy was expecting this. He scrolled through the cameras until he met Bonnie up close and personal on the Backstage camera. "The 2.0 one did that. But this is creepier. When did that, become scarier then this?" He kept scrolling through the cameras, only to realize he hasn't checked a few cameras all night, to explain why he couldn't find Bonnie. Until he got to the Pirate Cove camera, Jeremy was extremely bored. The fox was peeking out of its cove. (It's possible. The second I looked at Pirate Cove on the 2nd night, he was peeking. It was only 5 seconds into 12 am) "That's creepy." But Bonnie was nowhere to be found. He put down the camera, to only see, nothing. He put on the hall lights and shut the left door, just in case. He put up the camera again, and scrolled through. He found Bonnie in the West Hall. "That's pretty close. But it's 5 am." With 14%, he wasn't doing so hot. "Forgot there was power. Can't I just use a mask?!" With that, it turned 6 am. Jeremy walked out confident, but looking like he walked through a pit full of snakes.

~FNAF2 and Mike. Warning: emotional trauma.

"This is gonna be a breeze. I mean a mask, and a flashy flashlight! This is gonna be easy!" Mike repeated these words until those words were replaced with the grim reminder that it has to be worse if it comes off easy. He didn't know what to feel. The phone rang. "Oh you! Aren't you dead?" (Insert FNAF2 Night 1 phone call. You look on the wiki.) "Remember the wind up the music box or blabbity blah!" (What I heard, when I was playing. I know how to play) "Wind what? Am I keeping something asleep? Why didn't he tell me!?" He looked at the Prize Corner camera, finally, to see a flashing orange caution sign. "Well, I'll just wind it up!" He accidently flashed his flashlight, and almost dropped it. It was the Puppet, who was gonna eat your soul through its crying, heartless, cruel eyes. (And surprisingly likes kid's music) "What does this thing do in the day? Eat children? I guess it's supposed to give out prizes." Suddenly, a banging noise could be heard feom the vents. "Why? Why is that happening? Why?!" He went out of the camera and put on the mask in panic mode. An image of Bonnie 2.0 flashed by, reminding you that this is just the 1st night, and it will get worse. "I hate this job!" He said after passing through many cameras, winding up the music box, and panicking. But he forgot about his flashlight. It made it so much easier to find them. Freddy 2.0, gameroom. Bonnie 2.0, party room something, where he looks like he's going to pounce. But where is Chica 2.0. That little- (nope). When he exited out of camera view, and flashed the hallway. (With the flashlight. If it was an actual one, there would be more trauma) Chica was right there. Right there. "Seems like she can't hurt me from over there. So, I'll just wind this up. I hope I don't get jumpscared here..." As he slowly picked up the monitor. He was in the party room, and he forgot where the music box was. He found the red flashing warning. But when he got there, it stopped. And 'Pop Goes the Weasel' started playing. Mike scratched his head and was curious to why it stopped. But before the ending scream was heard, 6 am rung out. Mike walked out, shivering. The image of Puppet was stuck in his head.

**Well. Wrapped up pretty nicely. Both are traumatized. Hm. But my new story idea will be shortly. After I take Mike backstage. *I come out without Mike* Ok then. I present, Mike as-. Jeremy tries to run. He runs out of the office. Better luck next time. **


End file.
